Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an interposed organic light emitting layer. Electrons injected from a cathode electrode and holes injected from an anode electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons discharge energy.
OLED displays include a matrix of pixels including an OLED formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the OLED are formed in each pixel, or pixel circuit. The transistors generally include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The capacitor includes a storage capacitor overlapping the driving transistor, and since the size of the pixel decreases with increased display resolution, storage capacitance of the storage capacitor also decreases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.